Kiss It All Better
by MercedesAsheSorrel
Summary: "...K-kiss...it...a-all bett...er..I...I'm not r-ready to go..." Fili smiled and said "Everything will be alright." And Kili believed him. No slash, canon death!fic, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world of Tolkien**

* * *

Kiss It All Better

"...Kili has fallen..."

...Fili felt the arrow pierce his breast. He slipped to a knee and dropped his notched swords. He turned, the sight of Thorin gasping, with a spear lodged into his chest, laying against the boulder, clutching Kili in one hand, filled Fili with new resolve. He would not give in, not while his uncle, his king, still drew breath. He took up his swords again and gripped them in hand and placed himself protectively before his uncle and brother. Many fell by his hand, but his enemies grew in number. Two came up on Fili's left. He hewed the head off one and gutted the other, but his victory was short lived. A small point tore through his lung as an arrow struck Fili in the back. He gasped and blood bubbled up in his mouth. He could barely breathe but he swung out, cutting an orc's throat. Sweat dripped into his eyes, temporarily blinding him so he didn't see the huge shape that rushed past him. Fili spun around and saw that it was Beorn and that he was bearing the king under the mountain away from the battle. Fili smiled with tear filled eyes and never saw the orc or the sword that stabbed through his back. He fell to his knees as the blade was pulled free. He waited for the final blow, but it never came. Fili collapsed on his side, and through his misty eyes he could see the goblins fleeing from what had no doubt just saved him, if even only for a little while. Beorn had returned and had brought a new fury with him. Fili looked up at the grey canopy above him and sighed as the tears of the sky mingled with his own...

...Back to back, he and Kili had fought back to back, protecting what life their uncle still had coursing through his veins. Their enemies pressed in on them and Fili became separated from his brother. He fought hard and with confidence, until he heard Kili's scream.

"FILI!"

Fili turned and his mouth opened into a silent scream. His brother, his Kili dangled in the jaws of a warg, it's fangs ripping through his lean frame. Fili ran and let his sword tear through the beast's throat. It let out a gutteral pained howl and threw Kili. Blood, his Kili's blood, splattered his face. Fili gave a great cry and hacked through the wargs neck. He pulled himself up from the creature and saw where Kili had landed. His head rested on the chest of their king. Thorin was gently caressed his youngest nephew, speaking words Fili could not hear.  
Pain seared through Fili's side. He screamed and swung, cleaving the goblins arm before he removed it's head. He didn't bother trying to pull the dagger from his side. He looked again to his brother, but Kili remained unmoving. Fili's mind went blank and didn't even move as he saw an orc loose an arrow at him. Only one thought could penetrate the darkness of his mind.

"...Kili has fallen..."

"...F..Fi..li..."

Fili's eyes snapped open, still wet from the tears, startled from his thoughts, and tried to lift his head towards the sound, the most precious sound in the world. Kili tried to grin at him as he saw Fili pull himself up, his chestnut eyes shining with tears of pain. Fili tried to stand but fell back to the ground. He would crawl, on hands and knees to reach his baby brother. Kili was covered in mud and blood, some of which was dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. His body was torn with more wounds than Fili had noticed before. There were several broken arrows protruding from his chest, arms, and his left leg. Fili dragged himself to Kili's side and lifted Kili's head and laid it against his chest, pulling himself up to lean against the boulder. The movement made Kili's breath catch in his punctured lungs and he cried out. Fili shushed his cries and held him close.

"F..Fili...?"

Fili looked down at his brother

"K..kiss it...a-all bett..er...I...I'm not r..ready to go..."  
It was a childish thing to ask, but Fili smiled and planted a kiss on each of the many wounds, just as their mother had done so many times before. He took Kili's hands into his own. They were so cold beneath Fili's fingers. He kissed his brothers brow.

"Everything will be alright."

And Kili believed him.

"...Fi..li...I'm...tired...Stay..with...me...St..a y...with me...until...I...fall asleep..."

Kili murmured into his brothers chest.

"...I'll stay with you..."

Fili watched as his brothers eyes slid shut. Kili snuggled deeper into the comforting familiar coat and sighed contentedly. His breathing evened out into shallow gasps, his chest rising and falling slowly. Up and down...so slow that it stopped. Fili tenderly hugged his brother closer to his chest as tears began to fall from his blue eyes. He looked again to the skies. A ray of sunshine burst through the clouds, illuminating the two brothers where they sat in each others arms. Fili smiled and didn't feel the arrow that pierced his throat...

"...Everything is alright..."

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention any of this when I first uploaded, so forgive me, I'm still learning! This is my very first fanfiction, so please rate and review. Let me know what you thought. If you didn't like it, tell me why, but please don't flame at me, and if I've made a mistake somewhere please inform me of it so I can fix it. And again PLEASE rate and review, it really would mean the world to me!**


End file.
